


Distractions

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Another
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts keep distracting Teshigawara from more important matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Teshigawara…” Kazami murmured, leaning in to kiss him and run a hand through his hair. The teen relaxed into the kiss, letting all the tension flow away from him. He didn’t have to hide himself here. Not with his best friend. He didn’t have to act like life was a breeze, like he didn’t have a care in the world. That was a lie. 

As Kazami’s mouth met his again, Teshigawara closed his eyes and tried not to think of all the lies he had told that day. In truth, they weren’t really lies…just the avoidance of the truth. Could refusing to acknowledge the truth be called a lie? Maybe. He didn’t know, and he knew his friend wouldn’t tell him if he asked. No one in Class 3 would, for sure. Maybe no one in the entire town. 

“Stop that!” his friend hissed, drawing away and giving him a sharp look. 

“Stop what?” Teshigawara responded, blinking in confusion.

“Stop thinking. It’s distracting you,” Kazami replied, pushing up his glasses in faint annoyance. 

“Distracting? You psychic or something?” He joked weakly, getting a faint smile in return as his friend moved closer and kissed him again. 

“Even if I was psychic, I wouldn’t need to read your mind. I know you too well,” was the calm response when the kiss finally ended. Teshigawara nodded silently, knowing it was true. They had been together so long that they could practically read each other’s thoughts anyway. Each could see behind the mask the other had put up, masks that everyone in their class wore. They still kept secrets from each other, but that was the way things had always been. 

Falling backwards onto the bed and sliding an arm behind his head, Teshigawara looked up at the ceiling and mused, “You’re right, thinking is distracting. But I can’t seem to turn my brain off.”

“No? I figured that was easy for you,” Kazami teased, stretching out beside him and nuzzling his neck. 

“Very funny,” the teen replied, reaching out and plucking the glasses off his friend’s nose and setting them aside. He then grabbed the other’s chin and kissed him boldly, hoping that a make-out session might drive the thoughts away. 

Kazami seemed to think the same thing, for as he pulled away to better position himself, he said, “Let’s push those distracting thoughts out of your head, then.”


End file.
